Seven Minutes in Hell
by TimeLady1831
Summary: Contents Include: Vampires, sex, "Yo Momma" Jokes, drugs, the apocalypse, Doctor Who references, nerdy jokes, a sexy bad boy, and some ramen.


_Seven Minutes in Hell _

_Chapter One _

"Yeah? Well your mom's a bigger one!" Amy Marks yelled as she walked out of the detention room. Don't ask what she did to get in there, because she swears she was framed and had no part in the deed. The poor soul she was yelling at was the school's "tough guy", Daniel Alexander. They both agreed that they hated each other, but it was obvious they were best friends.

She laughed and walked out f the school and to her car, heading home. It was Friday, which meant it was time for one of Stacy's parties. Amy didn't actually know Stacy's last name, or why she had insane parties every Friday, but when you're an outcast and you get to go to parties such as thesa, you didn't really ask questions.

And besides, the new kid was going to be there. In a town as small as Fosters, Alabama, new kids were a rarity. And hot new kids were even rarer. The one Amy was thinking of was gorgeous. He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. Someone told her his name was Milo, but she wasn't entirely sure.

When she pulled into the driveway of her small house, her mom was standing at the door. Amy raised an eyebrow; her mom didn't get off until five… What was show doing home already?

Amy stepped out of her car and walked up to her mom, "What's up, Jean?"

Jean, Amy's mom, sighed sadly, "Amy… I need to talk to you."

Now Amy was really worried, "About what?"

"Come inside, Amelia."

She followed her mom inside, kicking off her Converse by the door. Jean led her into the kitchen ad sat at the table, "Amy… There's no easy way to say this…"

Amy's eyes went wide, "Oh God… I'm adopted, aren't I? No wait, my father's an alien king from some far off universe and I must go and rule b his side as an alien princess? Oh wait! We're time travelers!"

Jean couldn't help but smile a bit, "Wrong on all accounts, I'm afraid. Wait, you're going to that party tonight, aren't you?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah…."

"I'll tell you when you get home." She said, and then dismissed Amy from the kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon, Amy kept a wary watch over her mom. She was sure something serious was up, and she tended to not like serious things very much. But when 6:30 came around, all of Amy's worries washed away.

She dressed in a low cut t-shirt that said 'Have you seen my TARDIS' and black skinny jeans. She left her curly red hair down and lined her bright green eyes with black eyeliner. She donned her ratty Converse and danced out to her car, blaring songs by Hank Green over her stereo.

"I don't know what you mean when say. Please explain, what is DFTBA?" She sang as she pulled up to Stacy's massive house. Cars and teenagers were everywhere, and loud music was coming from the house. Amy grinned and hopped out of her car, going to the door.

When she got in she was overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. The part was in full swing, with people everywhere. Some were dancing, others were making out, but all of them were obviously having a good time.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around. Daniel was smiling down at her, his sandy blond hair falling into his pale blue eyes, "Hey, whore." He grinned.

"'Sup, inbred." Amy nodded at him.

He laughed and led her down the stairs and into the basement. A few more kids were sitting on the floor, a bottle in between them. A few of the kids she recognized from school, but there was one that made her eyes go wide. Milo, the new kid.

Amy looked up at Daniel, "What are we doing?"

"Seven minutes in heaven." He grinned, "However juvenile it may be."

They both sat down in the circle ad the game began. A few different partners reluctantly went off to different closets to enjoy their 'heaven'. When it was Amy's turn, she closed her eyes and hesitantly spun the bottle.

She opened her eyes when she heard a snicker and a gasp. The bottle landed on Milo. Amy's eyes went wide as Milo stood, "Well, let's do it."

SH gulped and stood, following him to the closet in the corner. He held the door open for her and she walked into the tight space, "You know… We don't have to do anything if yo-"

She was cut off by Milo pressing his body close to hers and grabbing her face roughly, bringing her lips to his. Amy was shocked but decided not to give a damn, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips were fierce and rough against hers, sucking at her lower lip. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth to battle with hers, their moans mixing together.

Milo's hands trailed down her body until they got to her hips. He stroked them gently before grabbing her thigh and hitching it around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. His fingers went up to her waist and played with the hem of her shirt, grabbing it and pulling it off.

Amy pulled his hair and bit his lip, getting a groan from him. She trailed kisses and bites down his neck and to the neckline of his shirt, which was quickly disposed of. Milo brought her lips back to his, kissing her with a new, raw passion. His lips sent down to the sensitive part of her neck and sucked gently, getting a few moans from her.

Her moans turned to screams when he bit her, his fangs sinking into her neck.


End file.
